soraversefandomcom-20200216-history
Eternals
Overview The Eternals (often referred to as Space Gods) are a race of cosmical, extra-terrestrial beings tasked to watch over planets and galaxies, keeping the balance within the cycle of universe. The Eternals have visited Earth couple of times during its history, having been referred to by the locals as aliens. The second arrival to Earth was unexplained. The number of Eternals is countless and has been described as infiniteOuter Tales #8, though many of them are unnamed. The most significant one and the ruler of Eternals is the Vonon, while other significant ones are Jethan, Habhel, Uthan, Etheria, Doriel and Drektir'. Appearance The Eternals look like anthropomorphic humans, who have no real physical manifestation, and connect with this world through avatars. They have no eyes, mouth and nose, their face is empty and is described to be a black hole. They don't wear clothes, nor do they have organs. They don't reproduce sexually, rather through matter manipulation. However, there have been exceptions where the Eternals mated with mortals.Omega #50 History Creation The origin of the Eternals has been wildly theorized by Doctor Omega, who once sought Jethan to ask for his aidOmega #13. Before meeting up with the Eternals, Omega has talked with Nemesis, who said that these entities, long before Omega came to be, have contacted the Olympian gods, herself included, and waged war against them, in order to take the Olympus for themselves. That's the only thing she remembers, because she was very young at the time, and didn't know what was actually happening. After meeting up with the hostile Jethan, Omega, after overpowering him, theorized that these beings come from a realm beyond the borders of known universeOmega #14, saying that she has never met beings with such strangely executed powers. Arrival on Asgard Several thousands years before Earth was spawned with humans, the Eternals visited Asgard, during the First Age, the golden age of Asgard, where prosperitiy and life spread through the realm. The first leader of Asgard, Buri, was ruling when the guests came. The Eternals offered Heaven, eternal power, prosperity and peace to Buri and the Asgardians, in exchange for the realm of Asgard. The Asgardians respectully declined the offer, and the Eternals reluctantly left the realm. However, the entities spread the seed of the Devouring Plague within Asgard, leading up to the downfall of it; coincidentally during the same era when Buri's son, Ebium left Asgard in pursuit of his own desires, leading up to creation of Demons.Outer Tales #10Hell Tales #28 The Plague spread through Asgard, efffectively destroying the balance and prosperity, bringing the First Age to an end. Shortly after, Buri died, naming Bor the next King of Asgard, the father of OdinThor of Asgard #21. First Arrival on Earth The Eternals arrived on Earth few years after sentient, primitive life forms began appearing; these were the ancestral humansAnnual of the Past #1. The humans were not intelligent as they are today, and were naive, foolish and dull-witted, the seemingly omnipotent Eternals effortlessly enslaved them and experimented on numerous examples of the species. Eternals' goal was to genetically alter the humans, turning them into metahumans, who have exceptional intelligence, skill, agility and versatility, amongst strength, The attempt terribly failed, whereas the subjects were turned into horrific, mindless beings. After the failed experiment, Eternals were leaving the Earth, when they got trespassed by Gaea, the Mother Goddess of Earth, the being who was allegedly the creator of humansOuter Tales #2, who warned them never to return. The Eternals were nonchalant towards her, and left, warning her not to challenge them. When the Eternals were walking through the portal to leave the Solar System, Asther, one of Eternals, was pulled back by Gaea to Earth's orbit, where she completely drained him of his powers, killed him and absorbed his life essence. His dead body was bleeding, and the fluid created numerous galaxiesAnnual of the Past #1. Once the Eternals noticed the absence of Asther, they waged war against Gaea and her allies. Great War The Great War was fought between the Eternals on one side, and Gaea and her allies on the other. Her allies included the forces of Odin and his armies. From the start, Gaea realized that she, even with all of her powers, would be unable to permanently destroy and decimate the Eternals, so she chose an alternative plan she advised with Odin and the wisest of Asgard. Once the Eternals arrived, Gaea used her power and the power of the Dead Eternal, Asther, to channel mystical energies of Earth, and Asgard, to create a temporal prison to banish the Eternals there. She succeeded, and the Eternals were banished, however, their faithful servants, Skylords, fought Gaea and Odin, where the former was terribly wounded, and died from bleeding. Due to that, many forms of life began to perish from Earth, and the ones that stayed alive were infected by unexplainable diseases and afflictions. This era stopped once Gaea was resurrected by Eternity. The continuation of Great War is the War of the Ancients, which had nothing to do with EternalsGreat War #1-#5War of the Ancients #1. Breaking out of prison The Eternals telepathically reached out to Mephisto, thousands of years after Great War, seeking his help to break out of the prison. The Eternals promised him great power and wealth if he were to do their bidding, and he agreed. Months passed, and Mephisto finally found the Prison of Eternals, broke the lock and set them freeHell Tales #26. For millions of years, Eternals' whereabouts were unknown, up until 20th century, when the entities came back to Earth, where Doctor Omega met themOmega #22. It is still unclear where they have been during the Demonic Era, which came after War of the Ancients. Second Arrival on Earth The reason why the Eternals came back to Earth, after so many years, is unclear and unexplained. The coming of these entities was foreseen by Doctor Omega, who trespassed them asking they've come to foreign terrain, and they should leave while they can. Vonon and the other Eternals attacked her, and she blocked the attacks with ease. After a long fight, Omega chased the Eternals away from Earth, warning them not to return to her domain. Some years later, Omega sought one of the Eternals, Jethan, to ask for aid. However, he was hostille towards her, refused and got overpowered. After this event, none of the Eternals were seen again. Powers and abilities The Eternals have insanely, god-like durability, strength and agility, they can move MFTL+ in travel speed, and are virtually indestructible. They use cosmic forces to obtain and achieve any effect possible. References